deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Banjo-Kazooie vs Duck Hunt Duo
Interlude Wiz: The warm-blooded animals, made of mammals and birds. Boomstick: And for Death Battle, there will be a two-on-two team fight! Wiz: In other words, each team is made of one mammal and one bird per team. Boomstick: Like Banjo-Kazooie, the Bear-and-Bird team... Wiz: ...and the Hound-and-Duck team known as the Duck Hunt Duo. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Banjo-Kazooie (Cue Spiral mountain theme from Nuts and Bolts) Boomstick: Ever wanted to stuff a rooster in a backpack and swing it around to attack enemies? Then play Banjo Kazooie! Wiz:??? Boomstick: Oh shoot, I hope Peta didn't hear that. Wiz: Okay, anyway, This Bear and Bird team has a variety of attacks at their disposal. Banjo has the ability to slam his backpack at enemies using the almighty Pack-whack. He can also use his forward roll to ram into anyone in his path. Boomstick: So basically a nerfed spindash attack, gotcha. Wiz: Kazooie has a much larger span of attacks compared to Banjo. She can fly, hit enemies with her wings, shoot fire, ice, grenade, battery, and blue eggs, carry Banjo around at high speeds using the Talon-Trot, and use the powerful Rat-a-tap rap where she pecks at foes with her beak. Boomstick: What about the abilities from Nuts and Bolts? Wiz: Banjo and Kazooie can spin around on the ground or in the air and hit enemies with a magic metal wrench. Boomstick: That's it? Wiz: Pretty much. That Game mainly focused on battling with cars. Boomstick: I'm not even gonna ask. Wiz: These fighters are a pair you don't wanna mess with. Duck Hunt Duo (Cue Duck Hunt theme remix from smash 4) Boomstick: Fun fact about these 2, they're the oldest characters in Smash 4. Wiz: Wow, did you learn that yourself? Boomstick: Nah, it was in the script. Wiz: Oh. The Duck hunt duo mainly attack using a gun called the Nintendo Zapper- Boomstick: HOLY COW, DID YOU SAY GUN? Wiz: Yes, it is a rapid firing gun that oddly cannot make instant kills for some reason. Boomstick: What do you mean? Wiz: In Smash 4, the zapper does do an impressive amount of damage but it does not kill a target on impact. Boomstick: Dang. Wiz: The duo can create exploding cans they can shoot around towards foes, throw Frisbees that do extra damage when shot at, fly around for a bit, summon wild gun-men to shoot at targets, and fire multiple shots in one direction. Boomstick: They're no strangers to close combat either. With a peck and a punch, they're true masters of 2 kinds of fighting styles. Pre-fight Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this rivalry once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! (Setting: Spiral mountain) Banjo: Say Kazooie, who's that funny looking fellow over there? Kazooie: Nevermind that, he's wearing a bird on his back too! What a rip-off! Duck hunt dog: Arf, Arf! *Look buddy, a bird AND a bear! Jackpot!* Duck hunt duck: Quack, Quack! *Let's get em'! Fight (Cue Klungo boss theme from Banjo Tooie) The Duck Hunt Duo proceed to shoot at the bear and bird. Kazooie manages to shoot 3 grenade eggs before Banjo rolls to the right for safety. After slightly being caught in the explosion, The duck and dog summon a lanky gun-men which fires at Banjo. Kazooie quickly talon-trots behind them and does a rat-a-tat rap. The duck hunt duo are flung into the side of spiral mountain. Banjo charges at them and prepares to do a pack-whack. The duck hunt duck recovers at just the right moment and flies to the top of the mountain. Kazooie: After em'! The bear and bird run up the mountain avoiding exploding Frisbees being thrown at them. When they finally reach them, they see that they have been charging up a can and have launched it right at them. Banjo: Kazooie, Now! Kazooie grabs her wrench and hits the incoming can back at the duck hunt duo. They are launched to the very top of gruntys castle where They then fall off and smash into the ground. Banjo: They're gone! Kazooie:...AND GOOD RIDDENS TOO! Results (Cue Banjo Kazooie main theme) Boomsticks: We'll be having cooked duck tonight! WOOHOO! Wiz: The Duck hunt duo are amazing when it comes to projectiles, but it seems Powerful explosives weren't enough to beat this team. Boomstick: Yup, those guys sure do pack a punch! WINNER: Banjo and Kazooie Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Banjo-Kazooie vs Duck Hunt themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Rare Ware' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015